Classic Tale of Deciet
by Mayma Bane
Summary: Lies, Sex, Tears, and A Baby.Warning- this is an Mpreg and has tons of sex
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and don't make cash from it. ( door flies open. Jason Isaacs is tied up, covered in blood and gagged)**

**JI: Help me!**

**ME: Pay no mind to the tied up and abused Jason. He's perfectly fine...Right kitty?**

**JI: NO!1**

The Classic Tale of Deceit

By Phoebe Mark

Lucius' P.O.V

Prologue: Married to, but cheating on Hermione

They used to hate each other. Screamed, punched, basically dueled whenever they had a chance, but now they live in Malfoy Manor together as if in love that entire time. They share everything now and have two daughters and a son on the way. Hermione and Draco became the poster post-war couple. When they invite you over for dinner you can't help but say yes. Hermione nags you into it and Draco offers to make dinner. They are so adorable together and go on and on about how happy they are together. You almost wish to be them and be able to drink along with them at their parties, but if you truly new them you would know that they aren't as happy as advertised.

Draco cheats on Hermione. You can see it in the way he is uncomfortable around Ron and Harry. Especially Harry. He is grasping Ginny's hand right now almost closing off her circulation as he watches Draco. Makes you wonder if they are in a secret relationship. That happens a lot now and days. Men would marry a girl to continue on their family trees then sleep with their lovers. But they kept the affairs quiet. Simple things like locking a door or sound-proofing a room could keep a dirty little lie under wraps for years.

This time you see Harry is glaring at Draco. Something must've happened last night. My son is leaning over to whisper something in Hermione's ear and she clenches his wrists. She mouths something then smiles warily at Ginny. That could happen sometimes the man would break it to his wife that he was cheating on her and go on to marry their lovers. It was a heart-wrenching tale, told around gossip tables and as girl's were pampered in spas. Each woman secretly knowing who her husband was with right now.

" Draco, you can't tell Ginny unless Harry wants her to know." It's clearly something a bit more serious. My Draco looks panicked then runs back over to Harry whispering something. Harry nods his head then says something to Ginny. Her face drains of color then she screams.

"You're what!" He tries to calm her, promising her that he can still live with her if it soothes the blow.

" Ginny, I'm sorry. It's just that Draco and I can't keep lying about it. You know this party wasn't really for our anniversary, Draco and I wanted to announce it to everyone else."

I smirk. Harry thinks he can heal the lies with kisses and money. Gryffindor things, just trivial in fact. What Ginny wants is her husband. I stand up and walk over to my own child's wife and sit next to her. She is hyperventilating and she's squeezing the wine glass.

" It's not so bad Hermione. Narcissa happily married to me and I still sleep with Rosier. It gets better. Believe me. The extra children and the times you don't have him to yourself means you get to start your own affair." Hermione's face droops as she begins.

" I thought Draco loved me and he cheated on me for Harry. I thought they were over!" Hermione throws the glass at the wall, barely missing Draco's shoulder. Draco takes little notice and moves on to more pressing details like how his new wife is doing. Harry is still reassuring Ginny and rubbing his stomach. I already knew he was pregnant. Weeks ago when Draco rushed over to my house, excited and jumping for joy. His mother was a bit less than delirious as she chewed him out about his commitment to Hermione, but I as another cheater understood his excited. I happen to be pregnant too. Narcissa hates to admit and says I'm just getting a bit overweight. Her jealousy amuses me to no end.

" Father do you think Hermione will be alright?" He has been crying. His gray eyes are filled with tears even now as he looks at his wife.

" She'll be fine muffin. Papa loves you but I must hit the road." I kiss Draco on the cheek and leave the couples in a thick silence.

I'm in my chambers reading when Draco walks in. Face sullen and sad, he sits on the edge of my bed. We usually don't talk about our love lives but this is an exception.

" My boy, whatever is wrong? Hermione is staying yes?" He nods and then purses his lips.

" But Ginny wants Harry to have an abortion. Hermione thinks that it's barbaric and we should let him have the baby, but Ginny insists." Draco is crying openly now. I lean over to touch his soft cheek. A blush creeps into them as I realize he is only in a pale pink bathrobe.

" I grabbed the first then I could put on." Draco is wiping the tears from his face, and I snap my fingers to call for a house-elf.

" Dainty. Help Draco into some pajamas and get him a glass of tea. With the grape tarts please." Dainty is a petted house-elf and I tend to give her the least hardest of jobs.

" Come with Dainty Master Draco." Dainty takes him into the bathroom. I sigh loudly. Narcissa is in the room next over and I know she is in a state of obvious dismay. I call her over.

" Cissa how lovely you look today. How come you didn't come to the party? The news shocked us all, but dearest how our boy glowed." I say. She slants her eyes and sits next to me.

" I didn't want to come. Draco was miserable enough." Narcissa's pale skin looks beautiful in the night. Her eyes run over the silken pajamas Rosier bought for me. Her lips tighten and she huffs like a spoiled child.

" My dear stay with me tonight. I am terribly lonely. My lover is out with his own wife and children. I can't stand being alone right now." She bats her lashes and turns from me.

" Let me change then." She leaves to go get dressed. I moan from want, but not want for her. Want for Rosier. I wish I could be his wife. And that Draco was our child. Not Voldemort's. I was truly the mother of Draco but telling Narcissa that she held nothing in her belly those nine months would break her heart.

She comes back in a lights blue negligee and her white slippers. Narcissa's blondish- brown hair is pulled back from her face in a ponytail. She misses her sisters. I see it in the way she talks about Bella and Andromeda. Tears drip onto her gowns at formal meetings with the ministry much to the amusement of Arthur Weasley.

Narcissa bores me tonight. Her entrance is overly wet, and the terrible slap of our bodies reminds me of Rosier. She loves me and I know she does, but I love Rosier. For a second I wish Voldemort could come to life again. He was my momentary lover and care giver- damn the bumbling fool named Dumbledore.

We stop at an urgent knock on the door. Narcissa slides under the covers and pretends to sleep. I feel her touching me though. I cringe.

" Come in." Arthur Weasley walks in, arms over flowing with scrolls. His face is pale and his mouth is foaming.

" Voldemort is back. He was seen last night at Riddle Manor and he wants you to come back into his service."

" Arthur, this must be some joke. We all saw Voldemort die." I say. Narcissa's head shoots up from under the covers and she is wiping her mouth. Looking into her eyes I almost forget why I cheated on her in the first place. Arthur Weasley is fumbling nervously with his tie as Cissa covers herself.

" Mr. Weasley- what brings you to Malfoy Manor?"

" Word has gotten out that Voldemort has come to life. His death was all lie." Arthur is stumbling over every word.

I pull myself from the bed, pulling a cloak on before I apparate to Voldemort's home.

**A.N/- Well...Flame me, love me, can't u see wat i c, all the boys and all the girls, tell me do like - ( blanks out) la, la, la, la,la,la**


	2. A NEW RIDDLE

**Disclaimer: Remember when you saw Jason Isaacs in my closet...he escaped. But i truly don't own him or any one else from Harry Potter. I planned to give him back anyway.**

**( TV switches on)Beware a eighteen year old girl stealing Harry Potter charac- **

**ME: TV is bad anyway( twitching)**

_**Thank you my first reviewer... Everything you wished for shall happen in this chapta!**_

Chapter 2- The Newest Riddle

Riddle Manor was a bit more crumbled than last time. I'm wrapped up in my cloak . It's freezing cold and my mind wanders to Draco. Are he and Harry still going to keep the baby. I'd love another grandchild. Electra and Hanna are bores now. Concerned on childish things like dolls. My newest grand babe from Harry shall be prized. I knock on the door. My dragon-hide gloves seem suspiciously scratchy today. Night air creeps into my bones.

" Enter my servant." Voldemort's voice is smooth like silk. The door glides open, and I am faced with the sight of Rosier, half naked kissing Voldemort. Their lips mush together. This new-found betrayal stings me, but surprisingly not too much. Something in me wants to join them.

" Come join me Lucius." Rosier lips pull from Voldemort's. He saunters up to me, pulls my cloak off, and captures me in one of his kisses. His tongue takes control, going into my throat. Making me hot, hard.

**_Submit Luciusss... Come be my lover also..._**

Was that Voldemort in my ear? Is this Voldemort lifting my robes? It is. His hands press against my rump, finger intruding my body. They stretch me wider and wider. Will I cry?_ Yes... I will._ I can't control the tears. Rosier kisses them away from my face. Do I kiss back? Am I as bad as Draco cheating on his wife?_ You are worse... you repent to the law, then take back your evil lover._

He is circumcised. It pushes against my ring of muscles. It's too big. Rosier drops to his knees. He sucks me down. I want to moan, but suddenly i feel trapped. Empty. I am a cheating slut._ Yes...say these words. Whisper them as you love your lovers. Kill your enemies._

My emotions conflict. Love. Hate. Enemy. Lover. Master. Servant. Sex. Pain. Throb. Burn. Come. Gush. White heat. Flames. Hell. Heaven.

"I love you." _I hate you._

" Liar."_ Am I a Liar my lord?_

I belong in hell. Come is hot, wet. Seeps into me. Will I be pregnant by morning? Maybe. Will it be a girl this time? She'll be the riddle heir. Or another boy? His name with Salazar.

" Yessss... my love , yesss..." Why am I saying yes? Yes to being a liar? Or a dirty cheat?

" Yesss... my lover!"

Tom whispers dirty nothings into my ear. They mean nothing to me. I come again. Fire, flames. We are spent. Lying on the parlor floor.

" Do you love us Lucius?" Do I love Voldemort? Is he Tom to me?

" Yes." The word is a promise. And yet I cry.

I am pregnant. Narcissa learns through Arthur. My belly has no show, yet I with child. Medi-witch is fumbling with potion. Tears. Heat. Sex. Rosier kisses me. Voldemort is loving me. Narcissa cries herself to sleep.

Warm. Is it warm? The covers are too hot. Fire._ Hell is too hot too. You deserve it. _

Harry is larger. The bulge is noticeable. It's a boy. Draco kisses him publicly now. Everyone knows. Does everyone know that Draco is my birth child. Do they know that Voldemort is his father?

The ceiling is high. Bright blue spots. Are they heat spots? That's such a Muggle thing. Pretty though. The Floo flares up. I pretend it doesn't. Kisses. Voldemort's kisses.

" Make love to me?" It's a question. I stammer as he presses his lips to my face , my arms, my neck, my-. Heat. Then bliss. Warm again. It's too hot in the room. _Lucius. Kiss him back. _

" Yes." Warmth. Why do I always feel warm? How come when he pushes his penis into me, I feel way too beautiful?_Survivors guilt. Severus... He was such a lovely bed partner._

" Mmm..." He tastes good. His lips are too cold. . Cold. Hot. Hot. Hot. Tears. Cum. Shot. Wet Heat. Burn. Fire. I'm going to die in Hell.

**Vell, I made him guilty. Made him sexy. ( to the tune of " Sexy and i know it")  
When y'all tryin ta flame , and i'm accepting reviews, i got writing talent and i'm ready to show it, show it, show it- i'm awesome and i know it **


End file.
